


Kinktober Day 4: Mechagon Tryst

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Exploring Warcraft [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cock Worship, Dilation, Dildos, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: [Authors note: Sorry this one is late and it kinda got away from me. If anyone is interested there might be more of these two in the future. I would be happy to write a part two if there is any interest.]





	Kinktober Day 4: Mechagon Tryst

Mechagon was a weird place for everyone that wasn’t native. Horde and Alliance alike were forced into close quarters and told to behave. At first tensions were high and it seemed like getting along just wasn’t in the cards. However, more and more different individuals realized that this was an opportunity. Those with curiosities about the races that were their enemies now had access. They could share space, ask questions, learn about each other, even share experiences. One of the more popular experiences to share was sex. 

Since they were encouraged to get along the races of both the Horde and Alliance used it as an excuse to ease some of their sexual curiosities and kinks. It was interesting to see the different mixes and trying to do the math on some of the more unusual couplings. How a gnome and a tauren could even attempt penetration was a question more than a few got asked. Yet the most common pairing cropping up, were gnomes and goblins. Having similar intellectual pursuits, conversations turned to competitions, and competitions turned to pairs sneaking off to ‘settle bets’.

Jenna Sparkspanner had heard more than a few stories and rumors about goblin males to catch her interest. The most common rumor being that male goblins were not proportional sexually. In that their genitals were quite large when compared to the rest of their form. The joke term floating around was tripod. Something that made Jenna giggle when she thought about it too much, it also got her blushing. 

It was how she found herself on the goblin side of one of the common work areas. She of course employed subterfuge, the excuse of wanting to help as her own experiments were failing. The welcoming, if somewhat crass nature of the goblins was surprising. She had expected sneers, maybe even a bit of meanness, but overall, the goblins she was now working with seemed rather pleasant and welcoming. That wasn’t to say that all goblins were so nice, but this group seemed to be rather eager to work with other like minded individuals and race didn’t really matter much to them. 

Over the next few weeks Jenna found herself working closely with a few different goblins, but only one had managed to catch her interest. Nak Fizzleknob was a whip smart and yet quite laid back. Nothing really seemed to rile him, he just went with the flow no matter what happened. If something failed he shrugged it off and tried again. Nothing seemed to bother or upset him in the least. That more than anything had Jenna crushing a bit. 

It also didn’t hurt that Naz was quite attractive. He had the same sharp pointed features most goblins had, but they seemed softer somehow. His eyes were bright purple, and so welcoming. Despite his sharp teeth, Jenna found his smile to be gentle and friendly. She wanted to run her fingers through his dark spikey hair to see if it felt as soft as she hopes. However, it was his body that had Jenna shamefully touching herself each night to thoughts of him. He was taller than her by at least a foot, and so much more muscular than the males of her own race. Nak was also much hairier and somehow that wasn’t a bad thing. 

Now Jenna was just desperately trying to hide her wayward desires every time Nak came near her. The last thing she wanted was to be obvious and ruin the friendship that was growing between her and Nak, also she was pretty sure he had a girlfriend. That, of course, didn’t stop her when the crew she was working with invited her out to drinks that night. Anything to be closer to Nak, and honestly she needed a drink. It had been a long day.

Drinks were flowing as easily as conversation and soon the group was laughing, joking, and there was some flirting going on as well. Everyone was more than a little tipsy and Jenna decided to slow down, not wanting to embarrass herself by being too drunk and letting her thoughts slip out. Being mostly sober around people who were clearly drunk was actually quite a bit of fun and she enjoyed teasing the drunk goblins that she had quickly began to see as close friends. Her allegiances were fading into the background as she smiled and laughed right along with them. 

Jenna was sipping her water when Nak leaned in close and whispered to her, asking her if she wanted to get out of there since neither of them were really continuing to drink. Jenna wasn’t really sure what he meant, but she had just enough liquid courage still left in her to nod her head before excusing herself from the table and following Nak wherever it was he was leading her. Which turned out to be his room at the inn. Most people had found it difficult to gain access to decent sleeping arrangements. The goblins and gnomes were lucky as they already fit in the buildings nicely so they were able to get the best rooms. 

“Wow, your room is so nice.” Jenna breathed as she walked in an looked around. Everything was sized for a gnome so it just made Nak seem that much bigger. Male goblins were usually under 4feet but Nak was at least 4’2 maybe 4’3 so he was pretty tall for a goblin. Jenna was only 3’3” herself so she had to look up when she spoke to him. Climbing into one of the chairs she smiled at him. She wasn’t certain why he invited her, but she wasn’t going to make assumptions. 

“So, I noticed the way ya look at me.” Nak got right to the point. Noticing Jennas shocked expression and how she began to look upset. He quickly added. “And I like it.” 

Now Jenna was stumped. She had been prepared to deny, provide excuses, even claim cultural ignorance, but none of it was needed. Nak liked her attraction to him. Did that mean he didn’t have a girlfriend?

“So’s.. I was wonderin if ya wanted ta maybe… try bein friends with benefits or somethin?” He wasn’t going to jump right into a relationship, but he was just as curious and attracted to her as she seemed to be of him. 

Jenna wasn’t going to let apprehension or shyness ruin this for her so she just nodded and hopped back down off the chair. If they were going to do this, she wanted to do it tonight. Lusting after Nak for so long had made Jenna just a bit impatient, but she wasn’t really sure how to start. 

Nak stepped forward cupping his large three fingered hand behind her head, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, being careful of his sharp nails. Leaning in he kissed Jenna, softly. Not wanting to scare her. He knew how to prevent his teeth from hurting her and waited for her to respond, lean into the kiss before pushing for more. He was excited that she actually agreed and he was quite eager to do more than just kiss as evidenced by his slowly growing arousal. 

Pulling back Jenna looked a bit dazed by the kiss. She had been kissed before, but this was something else entirely. Her whole body felt tingly and warm. Her eagerness causing her good sense to leave her. “I, don’t want you to feel rushed, but I have fantasized about this for so long…” She wasn’t trying to push him into anything, but she wanted more than just kisses. 

Nak chuckled and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “I like that yer eager. It turns me on more than you know. Ok, so, lets maybe skip the light make outs and get straight to the good stuff. Still gonna need some foreplay, I got a feelin, yer not gonna be ready fer what I am offerin doll face.” 

Helping Jenna up on the bed Nak began to remove her clothes tossing them to the side. Letting her stay in her small clothes for now. Stepping back he stripped off his own clothing until he was fully nude before her. He needed her to know what she was getting into, or more importantly, what was about to be getting into her. The look on her face told him what he needed to know, she wasn’t prepared for the reality. Those rumors going around about the male goblins, were pretty much true. Nak was quite blessed in the size department and it was only going to get bigger the more she stared at it. 

“I see yer nervous. Don’t worry, I got somethin that’ll help. I don’t wanna hurt ya, so don’t be scared ok?” Nak moved over to a chest and dug around for a bit. Pulling out a bottle with a stopper and a small black bag, he set them on the night stand and hopped up on the bed with her. Gently pushing Jenna onto her back and tugging off her remaining undergarments. “Shh doll, don’t worry, I’m gonna make ya feel real good ok?”

Reaching down he began to rub her folds gently with his fingers, feeling the wetness that was already present. Smiling at her Nak leaned in, kissing at her neck and chest as his fingers worked over her slick folds and clit. When her breathing changed he slowed down. He wasn’t going to let her cum, not until she was begging for it. Once he was certain that her nervousness was gone he moved between her legs kneeling there, letting her see the size of him. Reaching over to the nightstand he picked up the bag and removed the false phallus from it. It was smaller than him, but bigger than what she was probably used to. He hoped he would be able to use it to ease her into taking him.

“Now, I am gonna use this ta loosin ya up ok doll? I don’t wanna hurt ya and I know ya want this, so just stay relaxed ok?” Nak grabbed the bottle and popped out the stopper coating the toy in a clear oily substance. The lubrication would help with the penetration. Using his fingers he coated her folds and entrance, being careful of his sharp nails, before pressing the tip of the toy against her opening. 

Jenna had never seen a dick that big on someone of Nak’s stature. On and elf or human, sure, but she had expected something closer to the males of her own kind, which in this moment were lacking. She was nervous but also excited. Jenna had never actually taken anything that size in her. Oh sure she had flirted with larger races, but it had never gotten to the point of penetration. Now she would get to experience something she had only dared fantasize about. Spreading her legs wider for him, she tried to relax as she felt the tip of the toy push into her. It was a bit of a stretch, painful, but also exciting. She winced as the toy stretched her beyond what she was accustomed to but refused to ask Nak to stop. 

Wiggling to try and get rid of the burning sensation Jenna moaned as Nak ran a thumb over her clit while pushing the toy a little further inside. Slowly he would work the toy in little by little, pulling back and pushing forward. Adding a bit of lube once the toy was half way in. Jenna was caught somewhere between pain and pleasure, not sure which sensation was actually stronger within her, but the extra lube did help and slowly the pain began to fade. 

“That’s right sweetheart, yer doin so good. Takin all that, such a hot little body ya got. Can’t wait to actually be inside ya doll face.” Nak was eager but patient and he made sure to not rub her clit too much. He didn’t want her to cum yet. He wanted her right on that edge, where she was so worked up she forgot herself. He wanted her begging for him, begging for release. 

The praise was working, Jenna wanted to impress Nak more than anything. She was panting form effort, the toy forcing her wider than she had ever been, her cunt stretched passed anything she could imagine. She whined each time he stopped teasing her clit. Slowly becoming more and more focused on reaching that edge and going over it, than the pain she had been feeling. At this point it was almost entirely pleasure, with only an occasional twinge. 

Nak worked the toy in and out of her tight core with patience and finess. He could see her thighs shaking as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. He would have to slow down, let the toy rest, just to keep her from reaching that release she was beginning to crave. “Good girl Jenna, you are doing so good, almost the whole thing is inside of ya. I bet you’ll be able ta take me soon. Do you want that, do ya want me inside ya?”

“Yes Nak, please.. Please I want to cum, I want to feel you in me. Please. I don’t care if it hurts, I need you.” Jenna was panting, wild eyed, desperate. If she had any sense left in her she would be ashamed of her own neediness. She was too far gone to care how she looked and sounded. All she wanted was Nak inside of her. 

“Mmmm.. good girl, just what I needed to hear.” Nak pushed the toy the rest of the way, watching her arch. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Slowly, carefully, he pulled the toy out, looking at her gaping dilated hole. “Fuck I ain’t never wanted anyone as bad as I want you Jenna.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors note: Sorry this one is late and it kinda got away from me. If anyone is interested there might be more of these two in the future. I would be happy to write a part two if there is any interest.]


End file.
